Kabal of the Bleeding Heart
The 'Kabal of the Bleeding Heart '''are a relatively young Dark Eldar Kabal that rose to power during M39. As masters of belief-based misdirection, the Kabalite Warriors of the Bleeding Heart are aware of every race's psychological weak points and grew to become one of the more well-known yet mistrusted Kabals of their kind. Masters of the sub-realm Yazanar, a "heavenly" sub-realm that appears differently to each and every eye that is cast upon it, the Bleeding Heart is one of the more well-known liars among the Kabals. Prowling squadrons of Talos Pain Engines, made from the flesh of those that the Kabal lied to and misdirected, and sleek-sailed Raiders blaze across the dark skies of Yazanar, sweeping between its great spires. Unlike other Kabals of similar fashion, who believe in simple deception and trickery, the Kabal of the Bleeding Heart strikes directly at the beliefs of their enemies and uses them to misdirect them. Some say that the expertise of the Bleeding Heart in the matters of lying and misdirection are so great that they can even convince the most zealous of the Adeptus Astartes into doing what the Bleeding Heart wants or simply leaving the Kabal be. Though the Kabal of the Bleeding Heart has yet to rebel against the Supreme Overlordship of Asdurbael Vect, their professions and overall nature still makes them a notably dangerous threat and they are thus kept at an arm's length by other Dark Eldar Kabals so much so that unless there is no other option available to them, no other Kabal will even think of allying with the Bleeding Hearts. Kabal of the Bleeding Heart has a suspicious level of activity in Drukhari raids upon realspace, with their activity suddenly skyrocketing only to plummet as fast as it skyrocketed. Though the Kabal regularly points to ruined planets and empires and claim that all of it was their work, no one is curious enough to investigate or foolish enough to take the warriors of the Bleeding Heart at their word. History The history of the Kabal of the Bleeding Heart begins with the history of its founder and only Archon, Safrezka The Dark Mistress. Originally a young Incubus of the 12-man Worst Nightmare Shrine, Safrezka's deceiving and untrustworthy nature first surfaced when her Shrine was hired by Archon Karzins. Coming to the conclusion that life as an Incubi was simply not for her anymore, she started trying to find means of escape until she finally had a plan worth putting into action. One night, she went into the personal quarters of Szensi, another female Incubus in the Worst Nightmare Shrine, and killed her. Once she was sure that Szensi was dead, she destroyed her face beyond recognition and swapped armors with her to make it seem like Szensi had killed Safrezka rather than the other way around. Knowing that her Shrine would not tolerate the murder of their kin, Safrezka fled. Once she was in the clear, she came into contact with a Haemonculus that refused to give her his name. Aware of the fact that she would eventually get caught, she struck a deal with the unnamed Haemonculus. The deal was that the Haemonculus would make it seem like he caught "Szensi" and present her to the Worst Nightmare Shrine. Once the Shrine killed her, the Haemonculus would revive her. In exchange, Safrezka promised that, once she rose to power, she would bring the Haemonculus slaves. Though he was suspicious, the Haemonculus nevertheless agreed and the plan went swimmingly well for the two of them. Once Safrezka was resurrected, her first action was to kill the Haemonculus and flee. This was when she came into contact with the Wych Cult of Pride, a Wych Cult that retained the honor they had as Aeldari and even kept logs of their victories and losses in the gladiatorial arenas. Joining the Wych Cult of Pride, Safrezka rose through the ranks until she became the youngest Succubus ever in the Wych Cult of Pride. One day however, she was exiled from the Cult. During one of the duels in the arena, she was pitted against Warboss Nobstompa of the Blood Axes Klan in a fight to the first blood. Though she was better-trained than the Ork, she had underestimated the Warboss. After a few minutes, Nobstompa managed to win the duel by thrusting his Choppa into Safrezka's heart. Taken in to get nursed back to health, Safrezka was shattered by her loss against the Ork Warboss. But she wasn't going to let anyone record it as a loss. And so, once she returned to her Cult, she altered the logs of their victories and losses in the gladiatorial arenas to have her recent loss changed into a close victory. This wasn't unnoticed however, as the other Succubi of the Wych Cult soon noticed the change and questioned Safrezka about it. Once she admitted to having altered the records, she was exiled from the Wych Cult of pride for altering records. This was not the end of Safrezka however as her reputation resulted in her gathering a lot of followers and eventually the forming the Kabal of the Bleeding Heart, named after the blow she had been dealt by Warboss Nobstompa. But this was not the end as her new Kabal garnered the attention of the Cult of Pride, which was angered by Safrezka getting a better position than them and wanted her killed. Knowing her Kabal was simply not powerful enough to take on the entire Wych Cult, she asked Afsirka, a female Incubus she recently hired that had a voice like Safrezka's voice, to change clothing with her and pretend that she had killed Safrezka. Once the Wych Cult stormed Safrezka's quarters, all they found was Afsirka surrounded by Incubi. Afsirka explained to them that she killed Safzerka in cold blood to free the Bleeding Heart from her incompetence. Happy that Safzerka had been removed, the Cult of Pride swore allegiance to Afsirka and left. Once the disguise was no longer needed, Safzerka and Afsirka changed back to their normal attire and began gathering the Wyches that were still loyal to Safzerka and struck a deal with them too. The deal was that if these Wyches successfully killed their Succubi, they would get to take their position and have the support of the Kabal. After a few years, three Wyches entered Safzerka's quarters to tell her that the deed was done. The Succubi of the Cult of Pride were killed and they took those loyal to them when they fell. Proud of her Wyches, Safzerka had these three Wyches crowned as the new Succubi of the newly re-named Cult of Mutiny. And thus, with their enemies removed, the Kabal of the Bleeding Heart was ready to raid, plunder and misdirect. Notable Campaigns * '''The Grand Mutiny (471.M39): '''The Kabal of the Bleeding Heart, through misdirection, convinces the people of sub-sector Vonkiz and the regiments stationed there to rebel against Mankind. Once the humans fight off the loyalists trying to take them down, they watch in horror as the Kabal of the Bleeding Heart attacks them, killing the weak, enslaving the strong and taking any valuables the Vonkiz sub-sector had. * '''Home Beckons (842.M39): '''The Kabal of the Bleeding Heart are ambushed by the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion while returning to Commorragh after one of their many raids. Somehow managing to win, the Kabal leaves after capturing the Heretic Astartes' mortal slaves. * '''A Wych To Kill Them All (328.M40): '''A Wych of the Wych Cult of Mutiny named Vonfranz rebels against Safrezka and her Kabal. Though Vonfranz's followers cut a bloody swathe through the Kabal, they are eventually stopped when Safrezka's loyalists among Vonfranz's forces reveal themselves and destroy the rebels from the inside. * '''The One That Got Away (856.M40): '''After suffering a defeat at the hands of the Iron Warriors, the Kabal of the Bleeding Heart forget one of their Talos Pain Engines in the Iron Warriors Strike Cruiser. By the time that this lone Pain Engine is destroyed, it had already cut a bloody swathe through nearly all of the Iron Warriors serfs and even some of the Iron Warriors Heretic Astartes. * '''Siege of Shargin IV (423.M41): '''Though the siege was between the Black Legion and the Shargin PDF, many claim to have seen the Dark Eldar of Bleeding Heart behind the lines of both sides, eliminating seemingly unimportant targets. Notable Kabalites of the Bleeding Heart * '''Archon Safrezka, "The Dark Mistress:" '''The first and only Archon of the Bleeding Heart, Safrezka is an Archon who loves to be in the center of attention. Though she prefers sitting on the sidelines and plotting over fighting, she is nevertheless ecstatic when she is presented with a challenge. She embodies everything her Kabal stands for and though her personality and tactics makes her undesirable, she still manages to get what she wants in the end through lies and misdirection. Quotes By the Kabal of the Bleeding Heart ''Feel free to add your own! About the Kabal of the Bleeding Heart Feel free to add your own! Gallery Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Xenos